Noiva por engano
by Mereditth
Summary: O que fazer quando sua irmã gêmea que está morrendo tem que se casar em dois dias senão seu noivo revoltado irá acabar com sua família? A única opção é óbvia, fingir ser sua irmã é a principal missão de Sakura. Será que Sasuke acreditará que ela é a noiva que ele queria? E Sakura conseguirá agir igual a sua irmã sem ser descoberta?


**Noiva por engano**

Sinopse:

O que fazer quando sua irmã gêmea que está morrendo tem que se casar em dois dias senão seu noivo revoltado irá acabar com sua família? A única opção é óbvia, fingir ser sua irmã é a principal missão de Sakura. Será que Sasuke acreditará que ela é a noiva que ele queria? E Sakura conseguirá agir igual a sua irmã sem ser descoberta? Ela será a noiva por engano de Sasuke Uchiha, um homem manipulador, libertino e sem escrúpulo com um passado triste. Será que ela conseguirá mudá-lo?

**N/A - **Yo minhas peopleeeeeeees 3 Minha segunda fanfic no mundo de naruto UASHAHUS me batam, eu sei que tenho que parar com isso, mas essa vai ser a última fanfic que eu vou postar antes de terminar alguma! Sim, preciso viver atualizando essas minhas fanfics em aberta senão minha beta vai me matar! Então é isso, escutem a música quando verem o link\nome da música.

Boa leitura e se divirtam!

Noiva por engano

Capítulo 1 - Pedido

Por: Teylla (Meredith)

Colocou seu caderninho azul claro de lado e foi até sua casa, seu corpo não queria levantar, afinal o dia estava lindo e perfeito para ficar tomando um pouco de ar fresco, resmungou um pouco e ficou olhando para os arbustos verdinhos enquanto andava. Ajeitou sua mecha de cabelo que estava rebelde.

Seu vestido bege prendeu em um pequeno graveto o que a fez levá-lo arrastado. Ao senti-lo agachou-se e o retirou com dificuldade.

— _Droga..._ — pensou.

Respirou fundo e continuou a andar, ao chegar à porta de sua mansão logo foi recebida pelos seus empregados.

— Milady — disse o mordomo se curvando com os outros.

— Oh, como está minha irmã Sr. Austin? — perguntou preocupada ao retirar suas luvas.

— Está lá em cima... Não temos uma boa noticia Lady Sakura. — Austin ficou sério.

— O que houve? Sua condição piorou? — perguntou apreensiva.

— Sim... Sua... — tentou falar.

— Minha o que Austin? — perguntou novamente.

— Está morrendo Lady Sakura — respondeu temeroso.

— O quê? — Subiu as escadas correndo, tropeçando em degrau e degrau.

— Pobre Lady Sakura... Tão jovem... E já perdendo sua irmã... — disse para os outros empregados.

— Em comparação da Milady com sua irmã, com certeza ela é bem melhor. Sua irmã é muito...

— Chega Shizuka, não podemos falar assim dos nossos patrões, não importa quão ruim ele seja — cortou Austin.

— Sim... — Shizuka concordou com um bico.

— Acho bom. Agora todos ao trabalho! — gritou.

— Sim... — todos concordaram e saíram do hall.

Sakura corria desesperadamente pelo corredor até achar o quarto de sua irmã, ouvia alguns murmúrios vindo de lá, e ao chegar ficou ofegante. Se apoiou na porta e olhou para sua mãe que estava com os olhos marejando.

— Mãe? — perguntou apreensiva.

— Sakura... — Sua mãe a abraçou com força.

— O que aconteceu? — Afastou-se um pouco.

— A sua irmã... — ia responder direito mas parou.

— O que tem ela? — perguntou.

— Está quase morrendo... só um milagre para salvá-la minha filha — Mebuki respondeu chorando.

— Eu... não posso acreditar nisso... — disse desesperada e foi até o leito de sua irmã.

O cabelo róseo da garota deitada era a única coisa que parecia ser viva, seu corpo estava todo pálido e a boca um pouco rosada, suas pálpebras aparentavam estar bem pesadas.

— Irmã... por favor... acorde — implorou Sakura. — Sempre juntas, lembra-se? — perguntou em vão.

Sua irmã soltou apenas um suspiro.

_Um suspiro._

As coisas ainda tinham esperança, sua irmã poderia viver! Permitiu as lágrimas descerem, estava feliz. Levantou e foi até sua mãe e seu pai, contou o que aconteceu e todos ficaram apreensivos.

Algumas horas depois.

Kizashi Haruno entrou na sala com uma carta na mão, não parecia muito bem.

— Querida, temos que conversar — disse se aproximando.

— Tudo bem, podemos conversar aqui — disse a mãe de Sakura.

— Na frente da Sakura? — perguntou apreensivo.

— Sim... está tudo bem — respondeu.

— Então tudo bem... o Sasuke Uchiha mandou uma carta... — disse e parou.

— Oh! Tínhamos esquecido totalmente... mas o que podemos fazer? — perguntou.

— Eu não sei meu bem... mas á essa altura não podemos cancelar o casamento — respondeu cabisbaixo.

— Que casamento? — Sakura perguntou surpresa.

— Sua irmã ia se casar com Sasuke Uchiha... E do jeito que ela está... Acho que não dá... E ele irá acabar com a família Haruno se isso acontecer — respondeu Kizashi choroso.

— Ele já viu minha irmã? — perguntou.

— Sim... — respondeu.

— Percebeu tudo sobre ela? — perguntou novamente.

— Não, não o suficiente para conseguir diferenciá-la.

— Ótimo... pra quando é esse casamento? — Se aproximou.

— Depois de amanhã — respondeu.

— Não se preocupe papai, irei fazer de tudo para que ele não descubra sobre mim, ele não irá destruir nossa família, e quando minha irmã melhorar, nós trocaremos de lugar — disse com um sorriso acolhedor. — Tudo bem?

— Mas é claro Sakura, vamos terminar o seu vestido, por favor vá com sua mãe em Londres — pediu Kizashi.

— Certo papai — disse.

— Está vendo meu bem, disse que tudo daria certo? — perguntou Mebuki de Sakura.

— Você sempre tem razão — respondeu Kizashi.

Sakura se aproximou de sua irmã e agarrou sua mão.

— Irmã... enquanto você está ai lutando para sobreviver, eu estarei aqui, lutando por você. Então dê o melhor de si para ficar bem! — disse encorajando-a.

— Vamos Sakura? — perguntou sua mãe.

— Sim mamãe — respondeu e saíram da sala, rumo a carruagem.

Nem todos viram, mas quando a irmã de Sakura ouviu o nome "Sasuke" tentou de tudo para abrir os olhos, o que não conseguiu fazer.


End file.
